Terribly Jealous
by keep-me-posted
Summary: After hearing Hiccup call a Terrible Terror cute, a jealous Toothless tries to mimic the tiny dragon's actions. HTTYD OneShot.


**Hi everyone! So, this idea sounded so much better in my head, but when I finally had time to go on the computer and write it, all my ideas kinda fizzled out. I just hope I did okay on descriptive words, as this story contains a lot of them. All mistakes are mine. I hope this story makes up for my last HTTYD story, which in my opinion was an epic fail; but who knows. Anyways, thanks for reading.  
**

**I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters.**

* * *

As usual, Hiccup and Toothless were relaxing in their cove, as they did after every trek through the sky. And, just as usual, a small pack of Terrible Terror's made their way to the boy and his dragon. But, that was usually only because after a sky soar, Hiccup and Toothless would eat their lunch there by the small lake. Today, however..

"Sorry, guys! No food today," The young viking explained, holding out his empty hands. "We just ate."

Annoyed, all of the Terror's flew off without a second glance. All but one. This Terrible Terror, orange in color, landed right in front of Hiccup and stared at him, expectantly.

The boy patted his empty clothing. "I've got nothing."

The little dragon blinked. Hiccup blinked back. Then the Terror lowered its body and slowly swayed its tail. And before the teen had a chance to register what was happening, the orange dragon pounced on his chest.

Being a Terrible Terror, he had very little strength, but the surprise of the blow managed to push Hiccup onto his back. Toothless quickly brought his attention to this scene, ready to save his human if he had to. But he didn't have to.

Because the Terror was not fighting; he was playing. Hiccup managed to lift his head, while still in the lying position, when the tiny dragon walked up his torso and rubbed his face against the boy's.

The young viking chuckled. "Aww, he's purring." Toothless just rolled his eyes. Then, the Terrible Terror pulled away from Hiccup and began to dig his claws into the boy's tunic. But not in a I'm-trying-to-hurt-you way; he was kneading. Almost like a cat.

Then, after a few moments, the Terror walked around in a few circles and lied down on Hiccup's stomach. The purring became louder and seem to echo across the entire cove.

"How cute," Hiccup smiled. He turned to his Night Fury and gestured to the sleeping dragon. "Isn't he adorable, buddy?"

Toothless was obviously annoyed throughout this whole affection thing the dragon was putting on, but Hiccup's last question pushed him over the edge. The Night Fury stared at the Terrible Terror, whose eyes were still wide open, despite the sleeping position he was in.

Toothless noticed he was smiling. As best a dragon could smile, that is. It might have been just a content smile, but the way the Fury saw it, it was the smile of victory. As if he were saying, "You lose. He's _my_ human now!"

Toothless growled and the Terror's eyes shut. Hiccup looked over at his dragon. "Toothless? What's wrong?"

As if to answer his question, the Night Fury opened his nostrils and snorted, knocking the Terrible Terror right off of Hiccup and onto the ground.

The boy sat up, confused. "What'd you do that..." He trailed off, watching his dragon closely. Toothless was in a crouched position and he was wagging his tail, furiously.

"Toothless...?" Hiccup warned. But he was too late; the black dragon was already in the air, after a quick jump. He landed right on Hiccup, knocking him back to the ground and eliciting a loud, "Oof" from the boy.

Looking quite comfortable, about the exact opposite of Hiccup, Toothless pressed his face against the viking's, mimicking what the Terror not a minute earlier.

Hiccup was just trying to focus on breathing. The Night Fury was lying right on top of his ribcage. "Bud, I'm not sure what's going on," He strained out. "But please get off!"

Toothless wasn't listening. He just continued to nuzzle himself against Hiccup, giving the Terror a victory-is-mine glance. The little dragon, in response to this, clawed against the ground and ran over to the spectacle. He grabbed one of Toothless' nails between his teeth and with all his might, pulled. The Night Fury just gave a dragon sounding chuckle at the failed attempt to move him.

Feeling as though it were his last breath, Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs, "Ow, my leg!"

Toothless froze and make a quick glance from Hiccup's face, to his prosthetic leg, which the dragon was sure he managed to avoid. But, not taking any chances, he hopped off his owner. Hiccup heaved and coughed, trying to regain a steady breathing rhythm, while Toothless looked on, nervously.

After he was sure he was going to be okay, the young boy rose from the ground and dusted himself off. He walked forward, easily on bad leg and laughed. "You fall for that every time."

Toothless narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Hiccup said, jabbing a finger at his dragon. "You're the one who started it. What did you think you were doing, pouncing on me like that?"

The Night Fury only stared.

Hiccup rubbed at his sore muscles, trying to hide a look of pain. "I'm not sure how self-conscious dragons are about their weight, but you do know you're twice the size of me, right?"

Toothless lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Buddy, look at me," The viking ordered, lightly. "What were you thinking?"

The black dragon looked up and darted his eyes at the Terrible Terror, hiding behind the boy. Toothless scowled at it. Raising an eyebrow, Hiccup looked down at the Terror and up at his dragon, then back. He chuckled. "Were you...jealous of the Terrible Terror?"

Toothless snorted at the thought, but his scowl soon formed into a pout. Hiccup shook his head, walking over to the large dragon, the Terror following closely behind.

"There wasn't any reason to be upset, Bud," He patted Toothless' head. "You'll always be my dragon."

Ecstatic, the Night Fury raised his head and licked at the boy's face, happily. Hiccup laughed, wiping his cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you too, you overgrown reptile." He wrapped his hands around the dragon's neck in a hug.

Over Hiccup's shoulder, Toothless gave a sly grin [as best he could] at the Terror. After the hug ended, the tiny dragon simply spread his wings and flew upwards, so he was the same height as Hiccup's head. Then, he tucked in his wings, and perched perfectly on Hiccup's left shoulder.

Hiccup smiled. "Hey, look at that, Toothless! It's like he's my parrot, or something." The boy rubbed the Terror's belly with the back of his index finger, laughing.

Toothless growled, lowering his body back to the ground. Recognizing this stance, Hiccup's eyes shot open. "Buddy, no! Please-"

But, again, it was too late. The Fury pounced into the air, trying his best to land square on Hiccup's left shoulder, just as the Terrible Terror had done. But, as Toothless was ten times bigger than the little orange dragon, he knocked Hiccup off balance, causing him to fall backwards right into the small pond.

"Ow."

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Comments are love!**


End file.
